


mine is the morning

by ten_miles_til_midnight



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_miles_til_midnight/pseuds/ten_miles_til_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segs loves Brownie, he really does, but he is never going to enjoy waking up to him crooning "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" badly through the phone.  Or in person.  Or any other song.  Okay, he is never going to enjoy waking up to Brownie singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine is the morning

_i. 6:00 am, Biel; 12:00 am, Glenn Falls_

Segs loves Brownie, he really does, but he is never going to enjoy waking up to him crooning "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" badly through the phone. Or in person. Or any other song. Okay, he is never going to enjoy waking up to Brownie singing.

"'m awake," he mumbled into his phone, face still mashed against his pillow and eyes closed.

"It doesn't count as awake if your eyes aren't open," Brownie told him, sounding disgustingly awake. Segs hates his boyfriend, he really does. "Come on, Segs, time to get up. You have a game in Zug in nine hours. Zug's a hilarious name, surely it's worth waking up for."

"Zug's probably horribly picturesque and European. Why can't I go back to the NHL and proper travel arrangements," Segs whined, levering himself out of his nest of pillows.

"Poor locked out NHLer, whining about a two hour road trip."

"Two hours, plus warm up and a game and then another two hours back."

"Oh no, you might have to spend four whole hours in a bus today."

"You're too awake to deal with. I bet Kaner will let me sleep on his shoulder." 

"Are you actually awake?"

"No, but I'm out of bed and that's as good as you're going to get."

"Call me after your game tonight, babe. Score a goal for me."

"It's the Swiss League. I can score at least two goals for you."

"Love you too, Segs," Brownie told him and Segs hung up the phone, the sound of Brownie laughing at him chasing after him all the way from America.

_ii. 12:15 pm, Biel; 6:15 am, Glenn Falls_

"Beep, beep, beep. This is your morning wake-up call!" Unlike Brownie, Segs is too self aware to think that he should wake someone up with his singing.

"Go to hell," Brownie mumbled, clearly still asleep.

"I could be singing," Segs admonished. "Never forget that I had the opportunity to wake you up with my singing and, out of my love and devotion for you, chose not to."

"Seven is a hellish hour for morning skate."

Segs hummed in sympathy. "And Coach is probably going to bag skate you for playing so terribly last game."

Brownie groaned. "I hate you. I hate everything."

"You don't hate coffee," Segs reminded him, "and if you get out of bed, you can have some."

"Thanks for the wake up call, Segs."

"Any time, babe."

_iii. 7:00 am, Biel; 10:00 pm, Abbotsford_

Segs wasn't expecting his phone to ring at 7:00 in the morning on his off day. His first off day in a week. "The fuck, Brownie. I don't have to be awake for like, another five hours," he groaned into the phone, squinting against his hangover and the morning sun filtering through his window.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Brownie snipped. "Having too much fun with your new buddy Kaner to go to bed a decent hour."

"The fuck, Brownie?" Segs was way too asleep to deal with Brownie being pissy. He squinted at the time on his phone. "Also, isn't it the middle of the night for you too."

"We're playing the Heat. West coast."

"And you decided to use the time zones for evil and wake me up on my first morning off in a week." On the other end of the line, Brownie was silent. "What did you mean, having too much fun with Kaner to go to bed?"

"There were a bunch of photos of you and Kaner in a bar or something on Twitter last night."

"And you decided to be a pissy little bitch about them?"

Brownie sighed. "Shit, I'm sorry Segs. Go back to sleep."

Segs seriously contemplated hanging up and doing just that, but Brownie was only this bitchy when he was actually upset about something. "Brownie, Kaner's my bro. I mean, he may be the only person I can actually talk to here, but he's just a bro. You know that."

"I know, I know. I just... it sucks, you being all the way in Switzerland."

"I miss you too, babe."

"Go to bed, Segs. Call me when you wake up."

Segs yawned and did some quick math. "Actually, you call me when you wake up. Wouldn't want a repeat of this morning."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you, Brownie."

"Love you too, Segs."

_iv. 12:00 am, Davos; 6:00 pm, Toronto_

"O Canada! Our home and native land!" Segs shouted into the phone when Brownie picked up, halfway to drunk already.

"Are you drunk?" Brownie asked.

"Drunk on _victory_!" Segs shouted. "The True North strong and free!"

"I guess Team Canada won, eh."

"Don't even front, Brownie. You watched the game."

"I really didn't, Segs. I have better things to do than watch the Spengler Cup."

"Like what?" Segs demanded, affronted.

"Like drink."

"You can drink and watch hockey," Segs argued. He should know.

"Fine, I might have been watching the score online."

"I scored a goal."

"I know you did."

"Brownie, hey Brownie! Happy New Years!"

"Happy New Years, Segs."

_v. 6:00 am, Davos; 12:00 am, Toronto_

There are no words to express how much Segs hates everything when his phone went off at six in the morning, two hours after he went to bed after celebrating Team Canada's magnificent victory over Davos. Shame about beating his boy Kaner, too bad he couldn't be Canadian.

"I hate you," he told Brownie, not bothering to even hold his phone to his ear, just dropping it on the pillow and rolling over onto it until his head was somewhere near the mouth piece. "I hate everything about you. I also hate alcohol. And the sun. And being awake at ass o'clock in the morning."

"You don't hate me," Brownie told him, smugly. "You love me."

"No, I really hate you. I hate you so much."

"Hey Segs. Happy 2013."

"Haaatteee."

"Next year, I want to be able to kiss you at midnight and not just call you."

"Maybe I don't completely hate you."

"Take a couple aspirin, drink some water and go back to sleep."

"Okay. Hey, Brownie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for asolarfever's prompt on the excellent [home_ice prompt challenge](http://home-ice.livejournal.com/13077.html). Title from Cat Stevens's song "Morning Has Broken." I'm here on [Tumblr](http://lecturinginroom3b.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://til-midnight.livejournal.com/) if you want to say hi.


End file.
